This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the described embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light and not as admissions of prior art.
Logging tools are used in the oil and gas industry to determine properties of an earth formation surrounding a borehole. Logging tools may use a number of different techniques to obtain measurements of the formation surrounding the borehole. The measurements may then be used to evaluate formation properties such as porosity, saturation, density, resistivity, salinity, among others, as well as geologic characteristics such as structural dip and heterogeneities.